Revenge Takes a Turn
by seeley-me
Summary: Remembering s7, where Tony holds the gun and is about to shoot the one responsible for his pain...theres a Twist!
1. Chapter 1

_**-AU of s7. Where it takes off is when Tony is getting his revenge on the murder of his wife and son. Sorry it's short but I like to do that so you guys get the suspenseful mood **_

"She was my life and you took her away….she was carrying my son…My son! My life went downhill because of you! We were so happy, starting a family, looking forward to a new future, and then you came along." Tony held the gun to the murders head, his face showing no emotion. Tony kicked the cold hearted killer and he fell to the ground.

"Alright..." was all the man said? Anger charged throughout Tony's body and he kicked him again, so hard blood came spat out of the guy's mouth as he clutched his stomach.

"I did everything I could to protect her from people like you. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. But when you came along and killed Palmer… it was last moment together and we were arguing. We barley even said goodbye…" Tony whisper and he moved the gun closer to the forehead.

"Well apparently you didn't protect her or your son because look what happened. Don't be mad at me for the tragedy, it's not my fault that you weren't a good husband and you just let your stupid wife die!" Tony was so outraged of what he heard that he kicked him with all his might you could hear ribs crack. Cries called out in agony and Tony couldn't help but smile at his pain.

"Don't you dare speak of her like that again! Or I swear to god I'll rip you apart and strap you to a bomb and watch you die….But I won't because I'm going to shoot every part of your body and watch you cry and yell at the pain. Make you suffer like Michelle did..." Tony yelled his eyes burning into the dilating eyes looking back at him. Just then He heard footsteps, he turned around and his teeth grinded at the man who approached him.

**-Any guesses? R&R! Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**_

"Don't Tony! Do not shoot him. We need him alive1" He yelled as Tony shook his head and put his fingers back on the trigger and regained his tight grip on the gun.

"He's the one responsible for killing David and Michelle and…" Tony yelled but Jack cut him off before Tony could finish him off.

"I know and I promise he will get the consequences he deserves but AFTER we get the information we need from him. I know he killed you wife but what do you..."

"He didn't just kill my wife Jack...nor did he just kill Palmer." Tony whispered meeting jack's confused look. "A couple months after we left CTU and had started our own company Michelle had surprised me by saying she was pregnant. " Jacks fell into total despair and sadness. Tony matched the emotion and then turned his eyes toward the body on the ground still spitting out blood. "Him jack." He motioned toward him with his gun. "He killed my son too!" Tony shifted his gaze back to Jack. He saw something in his old friend's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time, tears. He withdrew his gun and grabbed some rope that was lying around and tied the injured man up. He then walked over to Jack who maintained his stance in the same spot. He went to Jacks side and got close enough to jack to feel heat and anger radiating off him. HE then whispered,

"Now you see why I have wanted to take revenge on this man. He killed the most precious people to me." Jack finally turned his eyes, they were filled with sympathy but there was coldness mixed in.

"But the things you did to get to him were wrong! Do you have any idea how many people you killed along the way! Innocent people Tony!" Jack snapped,

"My family was innocent and looked what happened to them." Tony pointed out.

"That is way different Tony!" Jack yelled back. Tony's emotions raised, he knew him and Jack would never meet the same grounds ever again.

"Oh so your saying that my family wasn't innocent enough and had a right to be killed? Did I miss something because I thought Michelle actually meant something to you?" Tony was clearly fuming. Jack knew better than anyone to not push him when he gets like that but that was his old friend, the old Tony.

"Of course I did Tony! You know I loved her like a sister! Just calm down …look I know you lost your son but you got to move on. Stop taking it out on Innocent people!"

"Easy for you to say! You at least have a daughter; you actually had moments with her! I never will be able to do that with my son! Hell! I don't even get to see if he's got his mothers eyes!" Tony yelled, spit came out of his mouth Jack had to turn away, not that it was bothering him, but he knew Tony was right.

"I can't let you kill him…I'm sorry." Jack replied as he made his way over to the other guy but then Tony grabbed his arm.

"Fine…then you kill me." Tony demanded.

"Wh…What?" Jack choked out.

"Kill me once you kill this man!" Tony stated.

"I can't Tony; .you can't just give up your life." Jack pointed out as Tony ran his fingers through his hair, frustration taking over him.

""Jack Michelle was my life…" Tony whispered his voice broken and weary.

"Tony…"

"Fine! If you're not willing to do it. Then you know what...I'll get you to." With that Tony drew up his gun and made his way over to the terrorist.

"Tony!" Jack made his way over to Tony.

"You're dead!" Tony yelled. Just then Jack grabbed Tony but he didn't budge. Jack grabbed his arms but Tony fought out of his grip a gunshot went off, a scream broke through. Jack saw that Tony only hit his leg. Tony and Jack continued to struggle until a small terrified voice cut in...

"Daddy…." Silence was all that could be heard in the warehouse.

_**-What ya think? Hope you like it! **_


End file.
